


Organic being and Mechanic being

by fire_and_dust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dichotomy of a Nature and a Culture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic being and Mechanic being

 


End file.
